


Petty

by S0S0



Series: Junjou Mix [3]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Date Night, Immaturity, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0S0/pseuds/S0S0
Summary: A flirtatious waiter makes their date-night a little interesting.





	Petty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwedishFanFictionLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/gifts).



As much as he wouldn’t openly admit it, Miyagi _really_ looked forward to date night. He had made reservations at a popular restaurant close by earlier that week. Shinobu had cleared out his schedule just for today. They were both a little giddy and sometimes it brought them back to when they first started getting the hang of things as a couple. It was _always_ a good time, no matter what.

They both decided to meet up since they both would be coming from recently ended classes which made it all the more exciting. They hadn’t seen each other all day, and if they were completely honest, had dolled themselves up a little more than usual. Right before approaching their meeting place, there were mirrors with teeth being checked, hair being fixed, and then a confident huff.

Shinobu spotted _him_ in the parking lot, already feeling a blush fade onto his cheeks. His heart pounded, almost nervously. He still held onto his indifferent expression (that lightened up a little). “Hey.” He self consciously curled a piece of hair behind an ear.

Miyagi smiles, his heart beginning to pound as well. “Hey there.” He joined his lover at the entrance, then opening the door for him as if he were this gentlemen that they both knew he wasn’t. But, today was different.

Things were fine and romantic and _normal_ until their waiter comes by. He’s tall and muscular, strapping and chiseled under tan skin. His black hair was on the longer side and swept back, and his smile was charming. This isn’t the problem Miyagi has (does he feel _a little_ self-conscious? yes), but it’s the way he is treating a certain guest of his _who is oblivious to it all._ Shinobu just treats him like any other waiter, not even sparing him more than a glance, _but come on._

The waiter comes by and refills their water, his smile mainly directed at the younger of the two. “It’s definitely hot out there, hopefully this cools you down.” And just before he walks away, “Or it’s probably just _you.”_

Miyagi’s brows furrow at the comment. _“That_ was weird.” He says off a sip of water.

“What?” Shinobu looks up from his menu.

“What he just said!”

The blond brow raises. “He’s just being nice. Probably just wants a good tip.” His eyes flicked back to what he was reading.

Miyagi pressed his lips together for a second before relaxing his face and going back to the menu. Shinobu’s probably right, but this guy still had the ability to sweep anyone off their feet. It made the older man incredibly uneasy which wasn’t something he felt in a _long_ time. He still wishes that they had a new waiter, someone with less appeal at least.

“We ready to order?” The server asks upon his return, that over-confident grin still plastered on his face.

Shinobu says what he wants and waits for his lover to do the same before handing over his menu. When he does, it’s an _obvious_ excuse for the waiter to slide his hand across the college student’s. Before there can be any reaction, he’s gone to give their order to the chefs. Miyagi glares at his retreating back- this guy must _really_ want a good tip. _Not._

Shinobu, completely unphased, takes another sip of water. “What?” He asks upon noticing the professor’s face.

Miyagi’s eyes narrow. “Are you _serious?”_

Blonde brows furrowed even deeper.

The older man just shakes his head. “Never mind.”

“Come on, if it’s important-”

“It’s not important, don’t worry about it.” The professor dismisses. He was feeling like he was just being insecure which...because it’s been so long since that _other_ incident, it feels like a slap in the face. “How was your day?” The subject needed to drop. This was the ‘once in a while’ night and he wasn’t going to let _anything_ ruin it.

 _“Boring.”_ Shinobu sighs. “The professor teaches the material like it’s some rocket science that we’ll one day understand if we’re lucky.” He rolls his eyes.. “I wish he’d just give me the damn final so I don’t have to waste any more of my time.”

“Lucky you. There are a lot of your classmates who wish they could say the same, you know.”

“Okay, mom.” The blond takes a sip of water, ignoring the glare he’s getting. “Speaking of which, did you call your mother back?”

Miyagi curses and is tempted to pull out his phone to get the call _over with,_ but now’s not the time. “I’ll call her when I’m done grading all my essays. I’m only halfway through them.”

“At least call her back _before_ we leave the country. I don’t want to be interrupted.” He grumbles. “If we are, I am throwing your phone in the ocean.”

“I’ll probably end up throwing it in there myself, so don’t worry about that.” The professor says, the two chuckling slightly.

They had planned a _very_ overdue vacation in Hawaii which was shrouded in _lies._ Shinobu told everyone that it was a trip he was taking for a class and even managed to make some _very_ specific details so his father would leave it alone. Miyagi didn’t really need a lot of reasons since the time they’d be gone lined up with a school break. No one suspected _a thing-_

“My sister thinks I’m lying.”

Or so they thought.

“About what?”

“About the trip. She doesn’t believe that it’s for school but she doesn’t suspect that we’re leaving together.” Shinobu huffs. “Just as long as she doesn’t snoop, I really don’t care. But she won’t stop asking me really annoying questions. Some of them are about you.”

“Be nice, _at least.”_ Miyagi pushes. “I know that being nice or being decent at the very least is super hard for you, but try.” He then jokingly put a hand over his lover’s. “Try for me. For _us.”_

Even though he knew it was a joke, pale cheeks flared anyway as he snatched his hand back. “Fuck you.” He says quietly. “I hope your steak is too tough.”

Miyagi’s chuckle is warm and amused because his lover is just too stupidly cute. He couldn’t wait to be alone with this brat _far_ from everyone else. It’d almost feel like a honeymoon that they had yet to go on, if they were to ever _try_ for marriage. It’s not definite, really being married wouldn’t change much and they’d both be perfectly fine without it, but, _man,_ wouldn’t that be nice?

If anything, the older man would probably end up buying rings for them at some point. Shinobu would _never_ take his off which is not only heartwarming but-

It would give Miyagi an excuse to tell people to fuck off _without him even being there._

What a _useful_ item.

Which needed to be used for moments like these when the waiter comes back with their food. Before he leaves, he puts a hand on the college student’s shoulder and give a heartfelt squeeze. Suddenly, Shinobu’s face sours which isn’t _super_ noticeable to other people but the professor almost braces himself. The young man looks up at their server. _Oh, boy._

“Don’t touch me.” He says, and although it sounds calm, his face made it all the more menacing.

The culprit his flustered, his confidence suddenly gone. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just a nice guy and I think you’re-”

“Don’t you have other tables to go to?”

Miyagi nearly chokes on his drink this time, his coughing mixed with laughter interrupting the building tension. It just leaves their waiter to bow, apologize, and retreat to his other tables. Shinobu huffs and digs into his plate- leave it to him to scare off a guy twice his size with just a couple words and a glare. Was it weird that the professor found that _incredibly_ sexy?

This was supposed to be the end of it. _Supposed_ to be.

This guy is _really_ persistent and up for the challenge. By the end of the night, when they get the bill, this guy’s number is written at the top of the receipt.

Miyagi’s face wrenches in a frown, and before his lover could ask what the problem was, he was shown the receipt.

“He _really_ wants a good tip, huh?” Then the professors grins. “Let’s give him a good one.”

“Don’t be petty. You tell me all the time-”

It was too late. Miyagi had already put some cash in his ice water, put placemat over the glass, and flipped it upside down. Very quickly, he snatched the place-mat from under it, leaving the money floating in the glass. If asshole needed a good tip _that badly,_ then surely he wouldn’t mind cleaning up a little water.

Then he felt bad and like he was a jealous twelve year old in a grown man’s body.

_It’s still hilarious._

“He deserved it anyway. No means no.” Shinobu says over his shoulder when they leave, climbing into the passenger’s seat of his lover’s car. “And, um, now I want to go to be early.”

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous* I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS.


End file.
